1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multichip package or system-in package constructed by mounting, on a package substrate, not only one or more low-power-consumption memory chips for use in hand-held devices, but also a logic chip for controlling the memory chips.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of the known multichip packages (MCPs) or system-in packages (SiPs) each constructed by mounting a plurality of low-power-consumption memory chips for a hand-held device, and a logic chip, in stacked or planar form in one package, are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2004-31754 and 2001-196526. These MCPs/SiPs require operational testing of memory provided therein after the packaging. In order to inherit existing testers and/or test patterns and enable direct access from the outside of the package to the memory, in the current MCPs or SiPs, the data/address/control signals and other signals are leaded out as test-only pins. These test-only pins function as no-contact pins not connected to any section during actual operation.